A Lovely Valentine
by mangalover247
Summary: Today is the day before Valentine's Day. They are both fussing about what to give each other for Valentine's Day. Will it end in disaster or will they get the Valentine's day they've always wanted (I'll change the summary later). KarinxKazune
1. Chapter 1

It's my very first Fanfic. I know this one sucks and its short but i'll make it better.

A Lovely Valentine's Day

"Oi! Karin, come here." Kazune-kun yelled

"What is it Kazune-kun?" Karin said, bouncing into the kitchen happy as usual.

Kazune-kun was standing by the sink fidgeting with his fingers.

"Um… are you ok Kazune-kun?" He looked up and blushed.

He quickly regained his posture so Karin couldn't see he was blushing (too late for that Kazune)

And said,

" Karin let's go on a date tomorrow." Karin blushed and said "ok."

He grinned at her and walked out of the room. Karin went to her room and looked for an outfit for tomorrow. She jumped on her bed and giggled. _She_ was going on a date _with_ Kazune-kun tomorrow! Himeka came into her room and told her dinner was ready. She followed her out to the dining room. When Karin walked in Micchi, Jin, and Kazune were already in there.

"My goddess!" Jin got up from his chair and went to Karin. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

She blushed then said "Hello Jin-kun." He smiled, stood up, and put his arm around her shoulders. Kazune then stood up and said" Don't. Touch. Her." He stomped over to them and snatched Karin away. She looked between both of them, who were at the moment glaring at each other. Then she said

" Ok guys, lets eat." She smiled at Kazune and grabbed his hand. They walked over to their chairs and sat down. Jin sat down and crossed his arms.

Karin Smiled then blushed. She just realized that her and Kazune were still holding hands. After dinner Jin ran up to her and said " My goddess, why do you hang around with this... this... thing?" he gestured toward Kazune. Kazune's face got red with anger. he then shoved Jin and yelled " She can do whatever she wants. she isn't yours and never will be!"he grabbed Jin's collar and shoved him out the door. Everyone stared at him. The room was filled with silence until Karin said" Um... K-Kazune-kun? Are you ok?" Kazune looked over at Karin and blushed.

_Did she realize what I meant? _ he thought looking at Karin. he shoved his hands in his pockets. then gruffly said " I'm going to bed." then walked up the stairs without another word. Karin stared at the stairs until she heard the door close. She walked into the living room with the others. She sighed and slumped down in her chair. _I hope Kazune-kun isn't to mad to forget our date tomorrow. _


	2. Chapter 2

I know my chapters suck. And I haven't updated but I had to figure out how to first. ^_^* Anyway… Please read and Review! I will change this later if I don't like it.

"Hey. Kazune-kun" I slowly knock on his door. He doesn't answer. What made him so mad?

Did I do something wrong again? Creeaaak. "Kazune-kun?" I look as his door opens slowly.

"What do you want?" He sounds annoyed already. "Umm…" I can't answer him. Why did I knock in the first place?

**Flashback**

"_Bye Micchi." I closed the door behind him. I sighed and slumped against the door. Himeka had gone to bed already. Kazune-kun must be in his bedroom sulking, or angry. I get up and pace around the living room. 'What should I tell him? Will he remember tomorrow's date? Arrgh! Of all the times he had to get upset. He chose the day before our date.' I stop paceing and look up the stairs to his door. Should I try to comfort him? I guess it wouldn't be so bad. Right? I slowly climbed up the stairs. _

**End flashback **

'Wrong' I thought as I looked at Kazune-kun's annoyed expression.

"Are you ok Kazune-kun?" I wring my hands together nervously. He glances down at my hands and says

"Are you sure **you're **ok?" I stop wringing my hands and put them behind my back. I look at his face which is now expressionless.

"Are you mad at me Kazune-kun?" I asked looking towards the ground. He shrugs and turns. I look up and see him tilt his head then closes the door in my face. I sigh and walk to my room. I close the door and lay on the bed with my face in the pillows. I groan loudly and hear "What's wrong, nya?" I look up and say

"I don't know what to do Shi-chan. Kazune-kun is mad at me and I don't know what to do!" I cry in frustration. Shi-chan tilts her head.

"Did you try talking to him, nya?" I nod. She sigh and lays on the bed yawning.

"Maybe he'll be over it in the morning, nya." _Yeah. Right._ Maybe in the morning. Please Kazune-kun, don't forget our date. I lay back and close my eyes. I start to drift off into a dream.

If my story sucks please say so. But don't be too mean. R&R people! Please. Oh and I'll see you guys next time I update! Bu- bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to update! Gomen! But I'm afraid that no one will see this but that's fine as long as some people are enjoying it. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It is told from Kazune's and Karin's P.O.V.

Kazune's P.O.V

Damn. I can't stop sulking. It just annoys me that Karin gets along well with Kuga. She hates me and loves him. I stare up at the ceiling and decide to head downstairs for breakfast. I sit up but stop and think about what will happen today. I feel like I sound just forget about what happened yesterday. Pretend nothing ever happened. I put on my slippers and head downstairs.

"Ohayo Kazune-chan!" Himeka greeted me when I entered the dining room.

"Good morning Himeka." I sit down and start eating the food she made this morning. I heard faint footsteps coming towards the room. As I looked up our eyes met and I felt dazed. But I quickly regained myself and started eating my food again.

Karin's P.O.V

That was weird. I thought we were late for school but then I remembered it was Saturday. So I walked downstairs and into the dining room. I could smell Himeka-chan's cooking when I came downstairs and it made my mouth water. When I finally reached the room I stepped in and Kazune-kun looked up. Our eyes met for a few seconds before he looked away and continued eating. I sighed and sat down across from him. I stared at my food but I had already lost my appetite. He was still angry at me and had forgotten about today. For crying out loud! IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY!

I smiled weakly and told Himeka-chan "I'm sorry Himeka-chan but, I'm not hungry."

She smiled and said "It's ok Karin-chan." I got up and walked back to my room. I could feel Kazune-kun's eyes on my back as I left the room. I slowly started to climb the stairs but stopped. '_How about I go out by myself?_' I thought. Yes it was sad but I didn't want to be stuck in the house all day. I went upstairs and changed into a pink long sleeve with a heart in the middle and light pink tulle skirt. I put on my red flats and headed downstairs.

"I'll be out for a while!" I yelled and opened the door. Suddenly a hand grabbed my wrist. I turned around and gasped.

"K-k-Kazune-kun!" He stared at me with a stern face.

"Where are you going?" He sounded annoyed.

"Um… I was going to go to the park or something." His eyebrows furrowed and he let go of my wrist. He turned away without saying anything. That just got me so angry. Saying all that and they just walking away like nothing happened! I mean I know he didn't say anything mean but that just really got under my skin. "You Jerk!" He turned around looking surprised. So I turned away and ran out the door.

Kazune's P.O.V. "Karin!" I called after her but she had already run far. What the heck did I do to make her so angry? I paced around until I heard Himeka say "Happy Valentine's day Kazune-chan!" Wait. Valentine's Day? I looked at Himeka she handed me a small box of chocolates. "Thanks Himeka." I ate a chocolate and she smiled. Man I'm an idiot. That's why Karin is mad at me. I completely forgot about our date.

"Are you ok Kazune-chan? You look troubled." I frown but don't say a thing. She smiles weakly and says "Go fine Karin-chan, Kazune-chan. She'll be mad if you don't." I knew she was right. I smiled and ruffled her hair. I ran out the door and turned toward the direction Karin ran in. _'Karin!_'


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I took so long to update! Gomen!

Karin P.O.V

I ran from the house as fast as I could. The wing hit my face and I felt cold. I bumped into someone and fell. I rubbed my head when a voice said,

"My Goddess?! What are you doing?" My head shot up at the familiar voice.

"Jin-kun!?" He was wearing sunglasses and a black collared shirt that had a white heart and blue jeans. He reached his hand out to me. I smiled gratefully and took his hand.

"What are you doing running my Goddess?" He smiled at me but, cocked his head to the side. I sigh and explain everything with Kazune-kun. He nods the entire time and shakes his head in disgust.

"I wouldn't do that to you my Goddess. I would treat you with respect and care for you more than Kujyou."

"Jin-kun…" He gripped my chin and gently lifted it up. Our lips were about to touch when someone shouted.

"What do you think you're doing Kuga!?" I turned around quickly and gasped.

"K-Kazune-kun…" He looked angry and downright heart broken. He glared at me and then at Jin-kun. He walked towards us and grabbed Jin-kun by the collar. They both glared at each other before Kazune-kun yelled,

"Stay away from Karin understand! She's belongs to me!" He let go of Jin-kun and walked over to me. He grabbed my hand and dragged me away from Jin-kun. We walked to the park we went to went we got Himeka's present. He let go of my hand and walked over to the ledge and looked at the sky.

"Etto… Kazune-kun? Did you see?" I asked feeling my cheeks flush. He didn't reply. I frowned and looked at the ground. _Why did I almost let Jin-kun kiss me? Di Kazune-kun see? Is that why he's mad? _I looked up from the ground and looked at Kazune-kun. He was staring at me with a dazed look on his face. I walked up to him and touched his shoulder.

"Are you ok Kazune-kun?" He blinked and shrugged my hand away. I felt my heart pulse with guilt.

"For a girl to worry about me. How stupid." He muttered. I wringed my hands together and looked at the ground again. We stood there, an awkward silence floating in the air.

The next chapter will be told in Kazune's point of view. See ya next time! ~^~


	5. Chapter 5

Kazune's P.O.V

I ran through the streets and looked left from right. It got colder since I left the house. I cut through a street and dodged people walking on the street. _Damn it where are you Karin!? _I ran down an alley way and stopped. I took a look at my surroundings. I was in the middle of town, where the shopping stores are at. _Karin's favorite place to shop. _I thought looking her and Himeka's favorite accessories shop. I pushed through the crowd and looked around. Suddenly a pink blur passed by me. _Karin! _I ran after her but stopped short when she bumped into someone. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. _She just had to bump into that moronic idol! _He helped her up while she was telling him something. He nodded in agreement then, shaked his head in disgust. He was telling her something while grabbing her chin and leaning down to kiss her. I decide to intervene moments before lip contact.

"Kuga! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Karin turned around looking surprised and guilty.

"K-Kazune-kun." I ignore her and stomp over to Kuga and grab him by his collar. We have a silent glaring contest before I yell,

"Stay away from Karin, understand! She belongs to me!" I let him go and walk over to Karin and grab her hand. I drag her to the park and let go of her hand and walked over to the bridge. I leaned on the ledge and looked at the sky.

"Etto…Kazune-kun? Did you see?" She sounds nervous. _Of course I saw idiot. Otherwise I wouldn't be mad right now. _I turn around and stare at her. She has her head bowed and is frowning. She looks deep in thought. _I love this girl. No matter how idiotic she is. Everything that I hated about her… I've learned to love every single one of her flaws. _

"Are you ok Kazune-kun?" I blink, snap out of my daze and focus on Karin. She's touching my shoulder. I shrug her hand away annoyed.

"For a girl to worry about me. How stupid." I mutter and turn away from her. I can tell she's nervous. I sigh and turn back to face her. She's wringing her hands together. _I hate when she does that. _I take a deep breath and walk towards her. I grab her hands and hold them in mine. She inhales sharply and looks at me. _She has amazing emerald eyes. _

"Stop wringing your hands together. It's annoying." Her face flushes and she looks away. I let go of one of her hands and gently grab her chin. Making her look at me.

"Do you love me Karin?" I whisper. Her eyes widen at the sudden question. She tries to look away but I hold her chin firmly. She blushes and whispers,

"Yes. I-I love you Kazune-kun." I smile softly and say,

"I love you too Karin Hanazono." I lean slowly lean down and my eyelids lower. I watch Karin as she closes her eyes and leans up to meet me halfway. I finally kiss her. _Wow. Her lips are so soft. _She throws her arms around my neck and I wrap my arms around her waist. I smile in between kisses. _I'm the luckiest guy in the world. _I forget about her almost kissing Kuga. She wants to be with **ME. **She loves **ME. ** I broke the kiss to get air. I look away to hide the fact that I'm blushing. She does the same. I breathe in and calm myself. I turn back to her and embrace her. She hugs me back and giggles. I pull away a little to look at her face.

"What?" She's still blushing but smiling.

"You were blushing like a pansy." She giggles some more.

"And you're as red as a baboon's butt." She glares at me and pouts. I laugh and kiss her. She pulls away from the kiss and rests her head on my chest. She looks up at the sky and says,

"Should we be getting home Kazune-kun? It's getting dark." I sigh and grab her hand. We walk back home in peaceful silence. We stop at the door, but none of us reach for the door knob. We look at each other and she smiles. I lean down and kiss her. Right when I did the door swung open.

"Hanazono-san! Kazune-kun!" I pull away from Karin. My face flushes. I glare at Nishikiori. He looks between me and Karin. Then he grins like an idiot.

"I see. Sorry to interrupt your kiss. You may continue sucking face." He laughs.

"Micchi!"

"Nishikiori!" I'm about to hit him when he closes the door. I groan and drag my hand across my face. Karin sighs.

"Micchi is such an idiot." She giggled. I smile weakly and hug her. She sighs contently and leans into my arms. Suddenly I pull away and let go of her. She frowns confused. I reach into my pocket and take out an emerald ring. I grab her right hand and put it on her ring finger. She smiles and reaches into her pocket. She takes out a sapphire colored ring. She hands it to me and I put it on.

"Let's think of the rings as promise rings." I say. She raises an eyebrow and says,

"A promise to what?" I smirk and lean down. I put my lips right next to her ear.

"A promise to be married in the future." I lean back and watch her cheeks turn into that wonderful bubblegum color. She nods and grins. She kisses my cheek and whispers,

"I promise to become your wife in the future." I grin and whisper back,

"I promise to propose to you in the future." We both pull away from each other and gaze into each other's eyes. I lean down again and kiss Karin. Karin broke the kiss and hugs me. I wrap my arms around her waist and rest my chin on her head.

"You're my lovely Valentine." We both whisper.

I know super cheesy right. Well… I LOVE CHEESE! So I ended it like that. See you guys in my next fanfic! ~^~


End file.
